The Birth of a Trickster
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: Mungojerrie is worried about the birth of his younger sibling. What if his parents decide they don't love him anymore, and only love the sibling that is to come? The young tom is scared that something bad may happen during the birth too. Mungojerrie is worried.


**Full Summary:** Mungojerrie is worried about the birth of his younger sibling. What if his parents decide they don't love him anymore, and only love the sibling that is to come? The young tom is scared that something bad may happen during the birth too. Mungojerrie is worried.

**The Birth of a Trickster**

A sharp screech peirced through the still night air. It was one full of pain and the echoing edge of inpatientness. The night itself was dark, with thin clouds covering up the majority of the stars. Some, however, shone through, as did the moon. The night also contained the frosty harshness of the winter. It wasn't a good time for new life.

At first glance, the junkyard where these events were taking place seemed to be empty. The shadows were deep and dark, a stark contrast to the bluish moonlight that brightened some areas. Every so often, something seemed to move in the shadows. It was a cat.

This cat was a young tom kitten, his fur a dark calico that helped him to blend in. Another shriek sounded through the air and he jumped, his fur spiking up in shock and horror. Those noises were coming from his mother. She was in the middle of birthing his new sibling.

Little Mungojerrie wanted to be happy about the fact that there would soon be a new member of his family, but he was only young. His mind raced with only the questions a young kitten would be thinking at a time like this: _Mummy's in pain. What if they love the baby more than me? What if they spend all their time with it? What if I'm left all alone?_

In short, Mungojerrie was worried.

As the sound died away, he crouched down and began to whimper and shake. He wasn't allowed in the den to give his mother and the queens Jellylorum and Jennyanydots room to help. His father, Skimbleshanks, was also there, giving encouragement and holding her paw. So little Mungojerrie was all alone outside in the cold with his blanket as he waited.

The blanket he had had since he was born. It was a faded baby blue, fraying at the edges and with a few holes from wear and tear. As he whimpered, the calico pulled it towards him, wrapping it over his dark form.

So the night went on, yowls becoming ever louder and more painful, until they stopped all together. Raising a tired head, Mungojerrie glanced towards the entrance of the den and slowly stood, his thumb firmly planted in his mouth as he sucked it for comfort. His blanket trailed behind him as he dragged it in one hand. His tail also dragged a little on the ground as he tottered over and poked his head into the den that was his home.

Skimbleshanks looked up from his place beside his mother and saw his son. Smiling, he walked over and scooped the tom up in his arms.

"There you are, son." He greeted, his eyes on the calico's face. "Do you want to meet your new sibling?"

Mungojerrie glanced hesitantly over to his mother where she held, in her arms, the wrapped up form of a newborn kitten. His bottom lip trembled as he tried to make up his mind. When he couldn't, he said the first thing that came to his young mind.

"Do you still love me?"

He saw Skimbleshank's eyes widen and tears flowed freely as the tom cried, burrying his head in the crook of his father's shoulder and neck. A large hand rubbed on his back in calming circles.

"Of course we do, Mungo. And we love our new baby too. We love you both." He soothed in a soft purr as he moved back over to his mate's side and sat down. Mungojerrie looked up at him and sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his paw.

"Do you want to meet your sibling now?"

Mungo nodded and turned around on Skimble's lap to peer over at the little form in his mother's arms. It was wrapped in a pale pink blanket and the little face peeked out. As he watched, it yawned widely. This kitten was also a calico, although paler with more white than he.

"Where did you get it from?" Mungo asked curiously, a small confused smile on his face.

"She came from Mummy, son."

"She?"

"You've got a little sister, young man."

A sister! He had a little sister. He had wanted a brother, but a sister was just as good.

"What's her name, Papa?"

It wasn't Skimble that answered, but his mother.

"Your sister is called Rumpleteazer."

**A little plot bunny I've had in mind. ^.^ I've watched CATS so much over the past few days, and this formed in my head. Rumpleteazer is Mungojerrie's little sister. This is based on the movie version of the musical that was filmed in 1998. Rumpleteazer always seems slightly younger than Mungojerrie to me.**

**I was going to write a second part for Ectetera, as I think she is their younger sister; she looks a bit like Rumple to me. xD I didn't though, and I'd like to keep it like this. Skimble is their father, but I have no idea who is their mother. I was going to say Jenny, but I'm not sure. So, for now, it's an unknown Jellicle.**


End file.
